gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Großen Herren von Meereen (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Die Großen Herren von Meereen" (im Original:The Great Masters of Meereen) ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der fünften Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Nathalie Emmanuel in ihrer Rolle als Missandei gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Missandei redet über die the selbsternannten "Großen Meister", die mächtigen, aristokratischen Sklaventreiberfamilien, die über Meereen herrschen, der größten Stadt in der Sklavenbucht. Erzählung Missandei: "Die Große Meister von Meereen". Als würde es sie dazu machen, wenn sie sich so nennen. Vor tausenden von Jahren, während des Höhepunktes des Reich der Ghiscari, war Meereen an zweiter Stelle nur nach Alt-Ghis in Reichtum und Ruhm. Ein Paradies am Meer, solange einen das andauernde rascheln der Ketten und zischen der Peitschen nicht stören. Sklaven bauten Meereen und auf ihrem Rücken ruht die Stadt, wie auf einer Sänfte. Dann kamen die Drachen von Valyria. Die Meister von Alt-Ghis wollten sich nicht beugen, also brannten sie. Die Valyrer rissen ihre Mauern nieder, verbrannten ihre Pyramiden zu Asche und streuten Salz und Schädel auf ihre Felder. Eine alte Sklavin erzählte mir einmal, dass die Valyrer vor hatten die Ketten der Ghiscarisklaven zu zerbrechen, sie aufzunehmen in den Freistaat von Valyria, wo jedermann eine Stimme hatte. Aber die Großen Meister von Meereen empfingen ihre neuen Lehnsherren im Großen Tempel, handelten mit Gold, Wein und allem Reichtum, welches die Sklaverei ihnen gebracht hatte und die Valyrer nahmen stattdessen die Peitschen selbst auf. Ich glaube nicht daran. Während ihr Weltreich sich ausweitete, brauchten die Valyrer mehr Körper, um ihre Minen und Kolonien zu füttern, wo kein Lohn einen freien Mann jemals zu verlocken könnte. Die Großen Meister passten sich lediglich ihren neuen Kunden an, blieben so reich während das Ghiscari Reich zerfiel. Nach dem der Untergang über Valyria fiel, fürchteten die Großen Meister um ihre Reichtümer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren die Valyrer ihr größter Anbieter und Käufer von Sklaven. Dann fegten die Dothraki Pferdelords aus dem Flachland von Essos und bewiesen sich als genauso angetan von Sklaverei, wie die Drachenlords vor ihnen. Die Großen Meister wurden weiterhin noch wohlhabender. Zum ersten Mal in ihrer Geschichte, herrschten die Großen Meister allein über Meereen und Chaos herrschte über den Rest der Welt. Die Kampfarenen verschlang Männer, die in früheren Jahrhunderten die Ränge der Valyrischen Armeen gefüllt hätten. Ohne diese Soldaten, die die Ordnung aufrecht hielten, mussten die Reichen ihre eigenen kaufen, welche die Guten Herren von Astapor ihnen sehr gerne verkauften. Wenn die Nerven der Käufer immer noch beruhigt werden mussten, konnten ihnen die Weisen Herren von Yunkai ihnen weite Erleichterung verkaufen. Die Große Meister. Die Guten Meister. Die Weisen Herren. Dennoch war keiner von ihnen, so groß, gut oder weise, dass sie unsere Königin als das erkannten, was sie war. Ihre Vorfahren hatten sie vernichtet, dann wurden sie zu ihnen. Vielleicht nahmen sie an, sie würde sich ebenso leicht beugen. Aber unsere Königin beugt sich nicht, sie zerbricht. Auftritte Charaktere * Daenerys Targaryen * Drogon Orte * Essos ** Reich der Ghiscari ** Alt-Ghis ** Meereen ** Yunkai ** Astapor ** Freistaat von Valyria Ereignisse * Ghiscari Kriege * Untergang Valyrias Titel * Große Meister von Meereen * Weise Herren (Yunkai) * Gute Herren von Astapor Rassen * Ghiscari * Valyrer * Dothraki Verschiedenes * Sklaverei * Drachen * Drachenlord * Unbefleckte * Prostitution en:The Great Masters of Meereen pt-br:Os Grandes Mestres de Meereen Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen